dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Astrid Arkham (Prime Earth)
The riot soon subsided and Jeremiah was left to raise his daughter alone, who grew up within the confines of Arkham Asylum. She didn't get to spend time with other children as Jeremiah home schooled her in Arkham, instead she made friends with the inmates of the Asylum who all took care of her as an act of kindness to her dead mother. She would sit outside the Joker's cell and read fairy tales with him, she always idolized the knights in these stories. She soon grew to hold a grudge against Batman, who she always saw as a demon who hurt her only friends. Jeremiah tried to tell Astrid the reason Batman hurts her friends, but she couldn't understand his point of view. This grudge turned into hatred when she uncovered video tapes of how her mother died. The tapes obscured who threw the Batarang so Astrid believed Batman had killed her mother. Swearing revenge on her mother's killer Astrid trained herself into a skilled fighter and started a cult called the Knights of the Sun, a group of Arkham inmates who wanted to rid Gotham of Batman, who they saw as a dark blight on the city. Astrid began calling herself the Arkham Knight, just like the knights in her bedtime stories. | Powers = | Abilities = * : The Knights of the Sun are completely devoted to Astrid, and will follow any order she gives them, despite previously being chaotic madmen. * : Astrid trained for years in order to fight toe-to-toe with Batman. While she does possess incredible martial prowess, she wasn't able to hold her own against Batman for very long. * : Astrid appears to be a gifted engineer, as she was able to design and create an energy device capable of outputting enough light to cover the whole of Gotham City. * : Astrid trained and indoctrinated chaotic and dangerous inmates of Arkham Asylum, turning them into determined and dangerous killing machines. * : Astrid can swim. * : Astrid is proficient with various types of archaic weaponry. She was able to use a cattle prod to knock Robin unconscious, and has made keen use of a shield in battle. ** : Astrid's primary weapon is a sword, which she is incredibly efficient with. ** : Astrid can throw shurikens with deadly accuracy. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * : The Arkham Knight wears a suit of protective body armor similar to Batman's Batsuit. This suit is stronger then Batman's, capable of deflecting machine gun fire with no issue. The suit is also air tight, allowing Astrid to operate while submerged. * s: Astrid often carries smoke capsules on her person. These bombs can be thrown against a surface to create a cloud of smoke. The Knight usually uses these bombs for a more concealed attack or a quick get away. | Transportation = | Weapons = * s: Astrid carries golden shurikens shaped like the sun into battle to be used as throwing projectiles similar to Batman's Batarangs. * and : Astrid wields a sword and shield shaped like the letter "A" into battle. | Notes = | Trivia = * Astrid is of Scandinavian descent. * According to Robin Astrid is in her late teen years or early twenties. | Recommended = | DC = None | Wikipedia = Arkham Knight | Links = }} Category:Terrorists